Nightlights are sometimes used in bedrooms or bathrooms to faintly illuminate the rooms at night. Often such lights are not built into a house, however, because of the limited space for light fixtures, and are instead provided by plugging a lamp into a power outlet.
The beauty of light playing with water is well known, as are lighted fountains and showers. Toward this end, U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,290 to Veigel discloses a water draining fixture having a centrally disposed light distributor that is surrounded by water jets, so that the light shines through the water for a pleasing effect. Veigel states that an advantage of this configuration is that a light distributor can be removed and cleaned of calcium deposits, as opposed to a prior patent (WO 95/29300) that veigel states has light fed through a transparent window into the water flowing through the fixture head.
While these patents offer fixtures that illuminate flowing water, neither is optimized for providing lighting or decoration whether the water is flowing or not.